Fire and Ice
by The Musician
Summary: He had the touch and emotion of Fire, her outlook on life, was drenched in Ice. They met through song sheets and candle light in a smokey abyss. He wondered if they could ever get passed the shear exterior of her icy walls. ErikXOC
1. Chapter 1

I know this is soon to be posting a new story, but I have had both of them in my mind for a time, so please bear with me while I upload every other day with a different chapter for each story. If that is okay with my readers, and of course with my reviewers.

Full Summary: He had the touch and emotion of Fire, her outlook on life, was drenched in Ice. They met through song sheets and candle light in a smokey abyss. He wondered if they could ever get passed the shear exterior of her icy walls. Maybe something would prgress from that? Like Love. Both the young Phantom never mistook an oppurtunite, not never, and he surely wasn't going to give up this one, not after one look upon her broken glass mirror brown eyes.

I own nothing of Phantom. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

The Golden Thread

* * *

Erik sat in his lair, silent and sobbing, un-wanting to get up and go after Christine, after all the hard work he had put in to make her perfect, she still wasn't his, in her heart anyway. Like a bear, he stayed like that on the ground, his music for sometime didn't mean anything to him. His world was black as night, nothing was the light anymore, there was no hope for this dear misunderstood phantom. For the love of a woman was hard enough on him. It was aching throughout his entire body, the broken thought from having the one you love leave with another, broke him. Like a dream he went into denial and thought of it unreal. The conclusion was clear as the blood red moon though, he couldn't see it. He wondered within those moments if live was cruel to him, if it truly meant something worth going on for. His genius was being wasted not only on his infatuation with Christine for the past few years, but it became a drug of calming for him, in his eyes he wanted to be like her, have her flawless form, in a handsome masculine sense, of course. But he wasn't ever going to have it, although it would be tough on him, he would get use to being lonely. Years and years, to come he would be lonely down in this lair with nothing but his music to keep him comfort. And yet the old man still was bent on one thing, one goal.

He needed to find his one true love, as _Christine,_ was not her.

Nearly, ages past, his music piles started to build up, continuous music writing brought him into a constant state of malnutrition having to rest and actually eat, it was becoming tiresome to his 'new' life style. He really couldn't love the new way he lived so much. Turning sixty, and still without a wife, a house above ground, or any children. _Children. _He thought. _Who would ever want to have a parent, such as I? She or he would probably run away at first sight not to mention the emotional scars which could imprint on his or her little innocent mind, it would only bring sorrow. _

At the end of his lair, a scream was heard, the traps he had set so long ago, he thought had rusted, something uneasy then was coursing through the air, a scent, unbeknownst to him. As the air filled the small house on the lake, ice started to freeze it. Sometime like a chill, no ice was filling the room. A heart of Ice, was filling up the air becoming unbearable. He couldn't feel the organ keys after a while, the chilling feeling was creeping into his lungs trying to suffocate him and intensify the death lingering wish towards him. As the bare feet stood next to his organ bench side he saw the empty body looking at him with intoxicated eyes of fire. This was very strange, she didn't talk, nor did she move from the spot, only in her hand, was bloody documents.

She was a mute, from the physical traits and body language Erik gathered, something was very deeply wrong with this girl, the lake wouldn't unfreeze he didn't understand what she wanted with him, or, what business it was hers to be here. It was too bad he hadn't had company in a long time, for he would have thrown her into a boiling hot fire, that raised to the heavens above, if he wasn't craving for human companionship.

"You may sleep in here…." He trailed off leading the mysterious girl to the bed, the only bed he had, while he slept in the coffin. As she laid down he could fully see what she looked like. She hair was a golden honey dew brown tangled in knots with branches, her eyes were a fiery deep sea blue of mist. Her face was shaped like a heart with scattered dimples around her cheeks, a slender form, looked only about late teens a white-golden dress that clung to her body, like a child needing its mother. Her arms looked bruised and the broken skin wasn't really helping Erik at the most that moment. He tried not to think of it much as he went back to composing and letting the mysterious girl sleep, a deep slumber.

It had been hours since he finished the first piece of the paper consisting of his thoughts on these past few years. He was growing weak and wouldn't live anymore, he knew death was coming for him the goal he set for himself was growing cold and bitter with its words. He couldn't gain his one goal in enough time, he wouldn't have children, a living wife or a house up above ground. He wasn't going to live like a normal man wanted. Grabbing his cloak he left to get some paper, and more clothes, food wasn't an option this time, If he was going down, he didn't need any food to suffer from. Death was coming for him anyways, right?

He stepped out in the street the people had changed, as did the scenery, there were cable cars now, not really anymore horses, everyone was simply looking into the new 'technology' unlike everything he had always wanted to do, this was simple, inventing something was the least of it. Getting some new parchment, quills and clothes for the lady he was having sleep down in the 'lair' with him while he composed. He was going to give it to her as a gift, a mere, thank you gift for saving his life from being lonely. This would be his last and only present he ever gave to a stranger, since Christine wasn't considered a stranger to him anymore, she had at least one son and daughter throughout her life time. And a happy husband to always guide her if she feel to needing guidance. Erik turned outraged and started to clench his hands tightly. He didn't know what over came him, guilty, hopelessness? Or was it pondering on the thought of, what if? He didn't know, making his way back down to his lair. The steps seemed like hours to go down. But going down it wasn't all that hard, when he came to the end, the lake still was frozen so making the decision it was okay to walk upon his made his way across the icy path. Awaiting his guests reaction.

He reached the brink of the water to see the young woman playing a requiem, it sounded so beautiful the language was unknown to him, but none the less he thought what she was singing was thoughtful and filled with passion along with beauty. She looked at him after she was done, giving her hand to him with thoughtful eyes. Her smiling was dragging him inside, something seemed so right with her, she didn't make any kind of distraught look at him. As he embraced her warm hug, her arms wrapped around his body tightly he felt her body slipping away, within a second she had vanished with a piece of paper in his hand. He felt empty and angry to understand what just happened, like god had granted him a forbidden chance to be forgiven again. He opened the piece of paper then to read what she held dear.

_Dear unbeknownst to me,_

_You deserve a life beyond the one you life now, don't you see, all of life's little troubles that have been bestowed upon you? Your music I've heard for the longest time, you have always been denied haven't you? I'm going to grant you your one wish, you will get a second chance at life, should you wish to take it. It is only up to you, genius one to think upon this with great price, you will have a new life, but within the same circumstances as now, I'm sorry that is all I was aloud to do since you were born in the wrong era anyway. Oh dear, I'm sorry that was uncalled of, of me. Please just think about this offer, should you decide to consider, by your bed side is a vile, inside it will help you find your love. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_A._

Erik must have read this letter sometime before thinking over the proposal. He had given it too much thought and started to second guess himself. While doing this he became enraged again. Throwing candles everywhere, and everything started to burn just like his heart. He had a heart, feelings like a passionate fire, they needed to be heard. But the smoke was clogging his lungs and collapsing him to the ground. He grasped for air but it was much too late, the smoke had gotten to his lungs, almost on the brink of death he crawled to the bed side and within one move opened the bottle granting him one last wish for love. Would he get it? That would have to be told in time, hopefully it would. For he wasn't really sure if it was worth it himself.

* * *

Review, please should I stop? Lend me your thoughts to guide me there.


	2. The Vial

Hello dear readers, I'm back with a new chapter, if you like it well I'd like to hear from you. Its your opinion, as this whole story I've decided is going to be in Erik's POV. Unless you wish to see him from another's POV. But as goes for the story, FAI is going great. I've come to the conclusion that this will be a relatively lengthy story, with a sequel, or epilogue, depending on how I'd leave things off. I'd like to say something on behalf of Blaqkrose713, sorry if I spelled your user name wrong, I hope I will redeem myself somehow, if I'm miss spelling your name. Well dear readers here is the second chapter, oh, and by the way, TMOMS will be updated tomorrow I've been editing it constantly so I think this is the best chapter yet in that story. I have yet to describe my happiness for the reviews I've received not to mention people reading it. Thanks. Here is a happy new year resolution starting next week, every two days will have a different chapter for the two books. One because its my birthday and two I have school SO I hope your okay with that. Well without a further a due, here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Phantom. Enjoy. I don't want to beg so I'm not going to ask for reviews should you want to just go ahead. Oh the first two chapters will only be in third point of view the next chapter is in Erik's POV.

* * *

**Fire And Ice**

Part one: The Bittersweet Feeling of Lingering Through Life.

* * *

Chapter two: A Phoenix Rising too Rebirth.

* * *

Erik had always thought life was just something meant to give him hell. Because of his face. Well he was certainly right in this sense, death is easy, life just plain sucks. If he had known that the fire had raged out all over his lair making all of the paintings, music, the organ (his only friend) besides Madam Giry, and his siren who had mad a pact with him, had he known he'd be leaving them all behind he wouldn't had become enraged so much, everything wouldn't have caught on fire and drown his sorrows in the hot atmosphere. He was floating, his body and soul attached, he hadn't died, well not completely in that sort of sense. As the fire raged on leaving his body untouched, everything was burned to ashes. Nothing was left standing, in that moment, the mysterious A. returned to see him for she knew something like this was bound to happen.

"I guess, I came to soon." She said looking at the phantom's body on the ground she sort of tapped his side to see if what he was holding showed some truth. Once she saw the vial it all made sense, the fire, the ashes everything. Nothing had held tribute to what he held dear anymore. "Or maybe a bit too late." She shrugged and from the ashes matter made a ottoman plush chair to sit in waiting for Erik to awake up. He truly was something different something that could cause someone to go into deep overload and die. He started to stir as his lips were pressed together, as he breathed in. She studied him now, he had chestnut brown hair on half of his head, that mixed with coal black hair on the other side, The same thing went for his eyes, taking from a memory, he had one yellow cats eye and a piercing sea green one. His body was a skeleton in form, something indeed needed to be done about that. But of course he didn't have the 'head of a skull' like it was said he had. He looked like a normal man in a suit and cape. The only thing that stood out the most was the white mask. It covered half of his face, made him look a bit older than usual. So A. did something only she would do, she lifted the mask.

It was a deformed half of a face. _So this was what he was hiding from, humanity banished him from regular society wishes that he was meant to be granted. Poor flamed demon soul. _She thought basking this mans torture of the world on her shoulders. He was truly handsome without it and did look a lot younger. His right side was marred, the veins could be easily seen, the yellow pale skin was scattered about his face, the bone structure was easily to detect. The blotches of red skimmed his face, it was blood that had clotted from the years, causing a red blush under his deformed eye socket. His nose was slightly deformed as well causing a slant in his frame, obliviously he was miserable because no one who love him for who he was. What he was, and who he chose to be. This was all taken into consideration as Erik's eyes flicked open. He looked around a bit incoherent at the moment, once he registered where he was, he sat up on the floor looking at the dust piles, the music that was made, ruined, the pieces of hope left in his life was gone. He had no friends now to turn too. Until he looked up at the girl before, she had returned. Looking down at young Erik with puzzled and happy eyes. She smiled at him. He couldn't return the gesture for he found the white mask in her hand, which mention only one thing. _She saw him._

"You little Delilah.." He said while grabbing her throat and pushing her into the cement wall. Her throat was becoming crushed like a flower, she put her hand up to his forehead and somehow managed to push him three feet away from him. Her hand was extended some, so she had some power to control my vast emotional raging periods. I was glad for that, I wouldn't hurt her that much then. She was safe for now. But only now. As she sat back down on the ottoman chair she felt the marks that were beginning to show around her neck. The finger bruises and hand marking were visible now. Her ghastly cadaverous skin had shown the markings clearly. She made another ottoman chair out of the icy lake water, it was a plush one as well, she gestured him to sit but he stood. Tall and stern.

"You'd probably want to sit, and listen to your options since you didn't drink the vial, like I had hoped." She sounded sincere like someone who had taken the time and day to do something kind, and Erik was being a child in not realizing it. He crossed his arms sort of pouted and sat down, it seemed like a few hours since he woke up, his shirt smelled like forest fire and smoke. Something all too familiar to him. Since he was a pyro in his time. Or unbending time to think now. She looked At Erik trying to grasp his 'mark' or his way of thinking, she couldn't pick it up which made it worse on herself. Something about the phantom intrigued her to do what she was doing. It was her blessing and work after all. "Now listen, the only two options I see before you as straight as night and as black as black, either you become reincarnated to find your _true love, _Or I send you in this body, as you are, only manipulating the aging years that you have grown. I could set you back thirty years maybe to your late teens lets say nineteen? That is if you wish it? Now, which is it you prefer?" She starred him down making him think.

"If I want to be reincarnated, will I have this?" He pointed to his face. She nodded. If it wasn't for that he would have said yes, to the first option but knowing that both options had the same strings made this even more difficult on him. _She said that I would be reincarnated, but with the same face as always. The second was going to be in my original body but I would be younger. Isn't this the same choice, either way? _He thought, and came to the conclusion, that basically this woman was giving him the same choice in two different versions to choose from. He smirked at this she was cunning in her words, but she wasn't expecting this next question from Erik himself.

"So what is your name, I can't call you A., now can I? Miss A.?" He was being troublesome, in her case, and she wasn't about to give into his demands just yet.

"It is just plain A. for right now to you." She said with silk running off her tongue.

He made his decision.

"I choose the second option, on one compromise, will this hurt?" He pointed to the vial. She shook her hand and told him the instructions on how to swallow it fast knowing that if he didn't do it the right way he wouldn't turn.

He did it, the vial serum went surging throughout his body, the pulsing beat of his heart was pounding in his head, as it hit the blood stream, the feeling he had in his back, the pain being from the fire, stopped. But something else happened something so dear to his new life that the woman was barring in front of him. She had red fangs, they were now visible on the outside of her lips, like daggers they pierced his memory forever.

As the serum made it to his heart, the beating came to a slow, one beat per minute, sending him crashing to the floor, he too had fresh fangs, as there was also blood from the gums that they had just penetrated from. He was turned into a vampire, and looked like a nineteen year old. His slim body was so skinny that his ribs felt like they needed air, the crushing sound on the floor seemed to send him screaming for a drink of water. But he couldn't move not while the transformation was working its way all the way through. As the pain completely stopped the woman stood near him down on ground level.

"Welcome, brother… to the vampiric abyss. Although I must say to only have five beats per minute that makes you only a hybrid with a lot of monstrous power behind you doesn't it?" She laughed. She grabbed Erik's arm and steadily made it out of the Lair without calling for help along the way. _Had she just called him, Brother? _This is what troubled the young phantom the most. Her intentions of keeping him were unknown to him, himself, but he would know within the next day. His existence was on the tinkering balance of human and in-human, she wondered if he could balance both. She hoped he would, for the mark of the day was nearing for his true love to find him, all he had to do was wait now for a few centuries.

A. or Angel was gifted in seeing a true love if they weren't born in the same era together.

* * *

What did you think?


	3. Isabella

**Hello all. Thanks again for your reviews. I currently reread the two chapters I had, and had a friend reread them too, she suggested I added some magic to this so I'm adding magic, just not the type of magic you see with tricks or illusions. This is magic. Thank you Blaqkrose713, oh I wanted to tell you your story it going great I love it much. And should you not continue it for some reason my cyber cookie I was going to send to you **_**accidentally**_** got lost. I'm just kidding. Any way, for my newest reviewer, I'm sorry If I have confused you. I'll be explaining in detail what is going on in this chapter so I hope you get a better feeling for it. Thanks again. Oh from now on, this is going to be told in Erik's POV. Enjoy.**

**I Own nothing of Phantom.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

PART ONE:

Chapter three: The Angel of Music's Accident.

* * *

A glittering shade of light had woken me from my sleep. I saw the beautiful color of a white beam that scattered into my eyes. Something needed to be done about that damned sunlight. _wait sunlight? Why is there sunlight in my lair? There shouldn't be any sunlight down here. _I moved around in the soft silk sheets I was sleeping in. Upon opening my eyes I realized that there most have been a mistake, I shouldn't be above ground. This wasn't possible, it shouldn't be possible. I looked at the room it looked like I was in Italy. Dark reds and gold's along the floor was black marble tile. The furniture was black as well. The shades were being pulled and I could hear a child's cry along with a muffled laugh. I reminded myself that there was a mask on my face, and any child that saw underneath would be mentally scarred. Keeping up my guard I looked at the ground there was a little boy with a girl on the ground playing with trucks, the girl was playing with the binds.

"Trevy, stop trying to run over my feet, please…" She pleading with him. The young girl looked to be about three years of age and hand perfect speech, except for the slurring of the tongue, that could be easily corrected, in time. She was short, having blonde long hair in two strands of pig tails, her eyes were the color of tree bark, that had just got hit by lightning. Her skin was flawless as well, perfect pale skin for a three year old, that was when I saw the invisible wings in the light's cover. Her face was in the shape of a spade as well as her companion along with her. She was wearing a yellow and white sundress with matching socks.

"As you wish, your majesty." The boy who was name Trevy, obviously it was Trevor, on the ground, the same spade face befell him, probably until puberty, he was roughly five, judging by his size. He had dark chestnut hair that covered most of his face, his eyes could tell a story of a deep sea adventure waiting to happen, he had an olive skin color, wearing overalls and a blue shirt. His gaze moved to me, and stopped playing with the trucks tapping his sister on the back. She looked at him, I could see now he too had wings, only they were a brown speckled color with black at the tips. Both there wings looked like a birds.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said a loud getting up from the bed, there feet pitter pattered all the way over to the door, trying to reach the handle to get out. I stood tall and unmoving, the children seemed scared and wanted to get out. So letting them go, as the door clicked open, Trevor ran down the hall only the girl stayed in and said a few words.

"I'm Danielle, the angel of nature, that's my brother the angel of protecting and running away. What angel are you?" She asked. Her voice was so pure and innocent, so much like a child of this day. She reached up with her small arm leaving it there. " You shake it." She said while I bent down to kiss her knuckles she took her other hand and showed me how to 'shake'. It was a completely different, then regular French customs. We both heard footsteps coming towards the door, little Danielle left with a hurry waving goodbye leaving me speechless. A. opened the door, carrying a blood packet. It was from a medical hospital. This was something that made my stomach turn. I couldn't understand why she brought it in. Was it to taunt me? Or help me?

"I'm happy to see that your skin hasn't fallen to the floor, as of yet. I guess you really are different from the other breeds of vampires, as also your heart still beats faintly. You are technically human, standing before me." She moved towards the bed sitting on it. I pulled out the desk chair that was neatly underneath the desk. I sat down looking at her then the blood in the packet. What was with the blood why would she bring it in here with her? "Listen, Erik you have a special mission to work out, I don't care how you held it but you have a mission to fulfill in order to get your true love. Your meeting with him will be shortly. Should you choose to stay with this agreement."

I had not a choice then, I was going to meet this other _him_. Something told me this was bound to get bad. My mind kept on shouting didn't answers to yell at this creature before me.

"Who is, _him_?" I asked, as she opened the blood packet with her long finger nail. The smell of blood was in the air, the need for it was spreading throughout my blood, a sensation I had never felt before was awakening inside of me. As I tried to get a hold of myself, A. handed me the blood packet, showing me how to drink from it. The smell from it was like heaven. But then my radical side kicked in. Why was this happening, I wasn't suppose to drink blood this wasn't right, I was like a cannibal if I did this, but A. did something that made my instincts get the better half of me. I drank the full packet within seconds. One line of fresh blood running down his chin. She made me look down with her trance so she could have one taste of the single line of blood.

"I believe its time, for your mission." She looked down at the floor, she was glad this case wasn't going to her, for she would have hated it the most. Guiding him into the wooden hallway, they walked for a few seconds as the place became darker, there was only but a single light coming from inside the room itself. There wasn't a single knock as the voice responded nicely throughout the other side.

"Come in."

Both of us stepped in accordingly. It was a small dark room filled with scattered sheets everywhere on the floor. There was a desk in the middle nearest the wall left of the door, as two chairs were in front of it towards the desk itself. The man had long white-silver hair, he was dressed in robes with a cross on the back. He had baby blue eyes made from a sunny day. As he also wore glasses. He looked like a clumsy fool for some leader in this household. He looked up at me and smiled. I tried but couldn't reply the same why.

"Prince of Darkness, this is the newest guardian of the day and night, since he is still human." Se pointed to my chest the slow beating I could still feel in my frame. The man looked at me, curiously, something most have went wrong sure, there are always things that go wrong these days this could have been one of those times. "I saved him from his dreary, gothic lair, which is now burnt completely." The young man sitting stood up and walked in front of his desk looking at me, like I was some sort of subject to his study. I was just an insect to him.

"Thank you Angel, this one will do nicely, now what is your name?" He said while looking at my mask that I was hoping that wouldn't be pulled off anytime soon.

"Erik, Erik Abel Lester." I said to him he seemed surprised and laughed a good hearty laugh, like something good came out of this after all.

"Your middle name is Abel, could you be….No, it isn't possible. Anyway here is your report." He handed me a folder filed with a man's description. There were pictures of his family as well, he didn't have a wife, only one daughter, in each picture she was sad, depressed looking, until I came across the photo of her onstage singing. She looked like she had come alive. Like there was some sort of soul in there somewhere.

"This man, is the man, we want." Angel said.

"Who is he? And what do you want with him?" I asked.

"Why, you should know him well Erik, he gave you your voice after all." I was dumbfounded again. This man gave me my voice, impossible, I from a different century altogether, then him. This was impossible, I chuckled a bit, if this was sure to be true then I'd like some explanations. "He is Erik, the angel of music, and you see with him in these photo's his daughter, lifeless as a human would be in a coma, her angelic powers haven't awakened show the beauty in the world, this is why we have you helping us."

" I still don't understand what it is that you want from me." I said bluntly.

Angel shrugged and sighed. So did the man across from us.

"We have called you here, turned you into a hybrid vampire/human, because you must live and walk through both day and night, trying to awaken the angel of music's daughter and fill her with melody, she is the only hope to being his successor. He'd like to retire sometime soon. As everyone in this day an age would. Your job is easy, go in help him with her, and her cold, unawake state and we'll turn you back to human again. Then, you get your true love." He finished.

"This isn't a trick right? For I despise all who backfire on my trust there will be hell to pay if you do." I said my words teaching his understanding perfectly.

" I keep my word, Erik. DO you except this task?" The man asked.

"Yes. I except it completely, may I have this folder to research both of the subjects at hand?"

"Yes, now scoot and get ready for the flight, Angel stay here I want to have a chat with you."

I got up and left. Looking at the pictures of both father and daughter it was completely hard to imagine that this man was the angel of music. I hope he wasn't too surprised to see me. I went back into my little room looking at the two subjects. The man was a legendary _rock star_ for the band _White Ghost _.

What on earth was a rock star? Or a rock band? This was completely different then back in France. Everything I had learned needed to be retuned for this.

**The angel of music resides on touring now, with his late single out **_**broken wings of eternal night. His music has been a success since he was three playing the piano we only hope for more fruitful idea's like this current one in the future. **_**His daughter, Isabella travels with him, now that she is finished with high school. We hope that sometime she will follow in her father's footsteps, as of right now there is nothing to near that point. They reside on holidays in the holiday hotel at Splash Lagoon visiting family. Too bad this year, Young Isabella will travel to Spain with her father on a tour, she must be missing family.**

After reading this Erik took out a picture to look at young Isabella, she didn't look like a normal child. But what was the matter with that, he wasn't normal either. SO why should he be complaining about another human being? He put the papers aside and slept for awhile. The dreams of Christine filling his head.


End file.
